This invention relates to a retaining device for fastening an appliance insert in a base panel; for example, a sink in a kitchen work surface.
Fastening devices of this type are known from DE 30 40 180 A1. The fastening device shown in this patent includes a retaining clamp that can be fixed on the work surface, and a retaining web, which extends at an angle from the appliance insert, that can be introduced into the retaining clamp and anchored therein in various latching steps.
The retaining clamp is bent in an angular shape and has two slots on one leg and is pushed onto a retaining strip, by means of the slotted leg, from the underside of the work surface, while the other leg is supported on the border of an opening in the work-surface dimensioned to receive the insert. The retaining strip, for its part, is firmly connected to the retaining web and has on one side latching grooves into which the slotted leg of the retaining clamp latches, by means of a clamping lug integrally formed on the upper border of said leg, when the retaining clamp is pressed on.
In the case of this fastening device, it is disadvantageous that the retaining clamp has to be pressed onto the retaining web from beneath, or onto the retaining strip fastened thereon. This means that, during installation of the kitchen sink into an existing work surface, the installer, lying beneath the sink, has to press the retaining clamps "overhead" onto the retaining strips. If there is later a need to remove the sink, then the retaining strips have to be separated, or at least loosened, from the retaining webs in an extremely laborious manner from beneath and the clamping legs pressed inwards.
An object of the present invention therefore is to provide a retaining clamp which can be inserted without difficulty into the work-surface opening from above, can be easily connected to the retaining web of the sink and, if required, can also be easily released.